


Night Shift

by southsidewrites



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Romance, flirty banter, southside serpents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 09:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14517816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southsidewrites/pseuds/southsidewrites
Summary: While working the night shift at Pop's, you meet a certain flirty Serpent, and he won't take no for an answer.





	Night Shift

As usual, you were stuck on the night shift. It was the summer after graduation, and you were working like crazy at Pop’s to save money for college in the fall. This meant that you got stuck with all the worst shifts, everything from early mornings to late nights, usually back-to-back.  

You had been absentmindedly scrolling through Facebook on your phone when you heard the distinctive bell at the door.  When you looked up, you felt your heart thump in your chest.  Serpents. Of the four, you knew Toni and Jughead from class and Fangs from drama club, but the tallest one, you had never met.

Fangs walked over to the counter and leaned over it as his friends sat down. “Hey, Y/N.”

“Hey, Fangs.” You set your phone down with a grin. “What brings you to Pop’s at midnight on a Wednesday?”

“Hungry,” he replied with a shrug.  Then he glanced back at his friends. “Any chance you’d want to join us?”

“I’m working, Fogarty.”

“Yeah, and we’re you’re only customers.” His grin was widening.  It was a look that you recognized, a look that told you he was up to something.

“How about this?  I’ll take your order, and then I’ll come back to the counter, sit my ass back down, and keep looking at Facebook until I pass out of boredom.”

“Lame.” Still smiling, he walked back to his table and sat down.

Rolling your eyes, you followed, your order pad and pen in hand.  When you got to the table, you noticed the conversation hush.  Suspicious, but not unheard of when dealing with Serpents. They were so normal in class most of the time that you sometimes forget they were literal criminals outside of school.

“What can I get for you guys?”

“Cheeseburger, fries, and a coke,” Toni answered first.

“Three cheeseburgers, onion rings, and a chocolate shake,” Jughead said.

“Just a double cheeseburger and a chocolate shake for me,” Fangs said.

You turned your gaze to the final Serpent, the one you didn’t know.  He was giving you a half smile that made your heart beat a little faster. “And for you?”

“Depends, are you on the menu?”

You nearly choked, and Fangs rolled his eyes. Toni was shaking her head, and Jughead just snorted with laughter.

“I—um—I can—”

“Don’t worry about it, princess.” He leaned back in the booth, running his hand through his hair to push it from his face. “I suppose a cheeseburger, fries, and a vanilla shake would work too.”

You nodded, writing down his order and praying your whole face hadn’t turned bright red.  "I’ll get that in right away.“  You scurried away, your heart still feeling like it might pound out of your chest.

"Lay it on thick, why don’t you, Pea?” Fangs murmured. “Dumbass.”

You smirked and sat back down in your spot behind the counter.  Your heart rate finally seemed to be calming down, and you could feel the heat leaving your face.  Two could play that game.

* * *

When you brought the Serpents their food, you were ready for whatever the tall Serpent was going to throw at you.  You set down all their food and then smiled, your gaze moving slowly over him, over his dark hair, his warm eyes, his broad shoulders.  You were in trouble.

“Can I get you guys anything else?” You kept your gaze on him.

“Wouldn’t mind a little bit of you, princess.”

“Ooh, too bad you need to pay extra for that.” You allowed your lips to curve into a slight grin. “And I’m not sure you’ve got enough on you.”

His smile widening, he sat up straighter in his seat, leaning against the table. “I don’t think you know what I’ve got.”

You flicked your gaze downward. “I think I have an idea.”

Fangs and Jughead were both biting back laughter, and Toni seemed like she’d rather be anywhere else.

He held your gaze. “Maybe you’ll let me prove it to you after your shift is over.”

“My shift isn’t over until four in the morning.”

“Good thing I’m a patient man.”

You rolled your eyes. “Enjoy your meals. I’ll be at the counter if you need anything.”

* * *

Over the course of the next twenty minutes, you couldn’t seem to be able to go more than a few seconds without looking at the tall Serpent, and he seemed to be doing the same.  Every few minutes, you’d make eye contact, and he’d wink at you. You didn’t know what had gotten into you—why he was having this strong of an effect.  You did your best to be resistant to men’s charms.  Of course, Fangs had been able to charm you into more than one backstage make out sessions during musical rehearsal.  Maybe you just had a thing for Serpents.  

The next time you glanced at the table, Fangs was calling you over.  Sighing, you walked over, straightening out your terrible yellow shirt as you walked.

“What can I get you guys?”

“I think we’re ready for checks,” Toni said, giving her friend a pointed look.

He rolled his eyes. “You know what I want, princess.”

“Maybe start using my name, and you might be more likely to get what you want, skyscraper.”

He smirked. “But I don’t even know your name.”

There was not a doubt in your mind that Fangs had already told him your name. “You seem like a smart guy—I’m sure you can figure it out.” You started handing out checks, making a special effort to lean over the table and set Sweet Pea’s down as slowly as you could, giving him a good look down your shirt.  You smirked when you saw his jaw tighten.

Toni rolled her eyes. “Thanks, Y/N.” Her, Fangs, and Jughead started pulling out money, but Sweet Pea just held his receipt and looked at you.

“Yes?” you asked, resting your hand on your hip.

“It looks like you forgot something on here.”

“What would that be?”

“Your number.”

Your eyes widened at his boldness. “Charming.”

“Aren’t I? Really though, Y/N, I need your number. I can’t possibly leave this diner without you agreeing to go on a date with me.” He was reclined casually in the booth, looking at you like he had all the confidence in the world you would say yes.

“I don’t remember you asking me out.”

“This is it, princess.  So, what do you say?” His smile was bright and surprisingly genuine.

You bit your lip, shifting your weight from one foot to the other as you thought it over. “Fine.  One date.”

A grin split across his face, and Fangs and Jughead fist-bumped under the table. “I’ll pick you up tomorrow at seven.”

“Sounds good.” You could barely contain their smile as they walked out of the diner, and you walked back to the kitchen.

Pop Tate was standing at the counter, watching with an amused smile. “And here you said that you hated working night shift.”

You rolled your eyes. “I do, Pop, really.”

His warm smile widened, and there was a bright glint in his eyes. “Sure, Y/N, whatever you say.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! If you enjoyed it, let me know and check out my other works.


End file.
